


I'm On My Way

by ScarletWitch7



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Big whump tho, Boze is the middle child, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Epic Bromance, Gen, Hate him but love him, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, Jack is the dad, Just a whumpfest enjoy, Mac is the youngest sibling, MacGyver Family, Matty is the team mom, Mentions of Blood, Murdoc is awful, Not even a mission just Mac getting into trouble as usual, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Protective Riley Davis, Riley is the oldest, Team Improvise, Team as Family, Tired Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Whump, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Writing late at night, bullet wounds, idk when it takes place, mac gets hurt, no edits we die like men, not that graphic but still, some violence, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Murdoc finds Mac when he's unprepared. Honestly, Mac's had enough of this. But instead of being kidnapped, Murdoc seems to want him dead.Where is Jack?(twoshot)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/gifts), [just_another_outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/gifts), [Flowing_River](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/gifts), [JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts), [TeamImprov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamImprov/gifts), [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts), [Kingrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/gifts).



> Writing this when honestly I should be sleeping. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Blood, gunshot wounds, Murdoc (honestly that deserves it's own warning)
> 
>  
> 
> I just gifted this to a bunch of people that I read fics from and that have Mac whump fics of their own that are AMAZING!!!

Honestly, it was already a rough day. Their mission had left Mac with a few more bruises than he'd like to admit, and all he wanted to do was rest. Boze wasn't home yet (probably working late in the lab tweaking Sparky), so Mac was ready to just sit on the couch and watch a movie. 

 

Life could never be that kind to him, apparently. 

 

As soon as he walked inside the house, he knew something was off. As Jack would say, his Spidey-senses were tingling. 

 

He stepped into the living room, hand reaching to flip on the light switch.

 

"Hello Angus," A familiar voice echoed around the dark house. 

 

Mac's heart sped up about three times faster than it's usual rate. Murdoc. 

 

The lights flashed on, revealing the man. He was pointing a gun at Mac. 

 

Mac slowly put his hands up. "What do you want from me?!" 

 

Murdoc grinned. "Nothing." 

 

That was weird. "Why are you here?" Mac tried to steady his voice, but the fear crept in. 

 

God, he hated that man. 

 

"I realized that you aren't of any use to me anymore. We've had our fun, haven't we?" The man paused, waiting for a response. 

 

Mac just tightened his jaw further. 

 

"Wellllllll," Murdoc drawled, "I came here to tell you that I'm not toying with you anymore. We're done with the games we've played, and to be honest, I've gotten quite bored of you." 

 

What was he trying to do? 

 

Was this another trick?

 

"Wh-" 

 

BANG. 

 

BANG. 

 

The pain was blinding, like lightning through his veins. 

 

Mac staggered backwards, sagging against the wall. 

 

He couldn't breathe. Mac reached his hand towards one of the wounds shakily. 

 

It came off red. 

 

It hurt so bad.

 

From what he could tell, the bullets were still inside of him.

 

They were both in his abdomen. Hopefully, they didn't hit anything vital, but with Murdoc, Mac was sure they did. 

 

After all, he just tried to kill him. 

 

Mac wouldn't be surprised if this time, he was successful. 

 

"Angus, Angus, Angus." Murdoc stepped closer and crouched down in front of Mac. 

 

Mac could barely focus on him. 

 

"You know, I'll really miss you, MacGyver. Alas, it's our time to part." Murdoc smiled and tipped Mac's chin up with his finger. 

 

He walked away, opening the door and slamming it shut. 

 

Mac tried to move. 

 

He shouldn't have. His vision went white for a second. 

 

But he remembered his phone inside his pocket. 

 

Mac slowly pulled it out. 

 

Thankfully, Jack was in his emergency contacts. He was running out of energy, so Mac pressed the call button and dropped his phone onto his lap. His hand went back to his wound. 

 

Ring. 

 

Ring. 

 

Ring. 

 

Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up- 

 

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Jack's lighthearted voice was like music to his ears. 

 

"Jack..." His voice was hoarse and weak. 

 

"Mac, what's wrong?" Jack immediately went into his protective dad voice. 

 

"Hurts..." 

 

"What hurts?!" 

 

"Murd'c, gun..."

 

"I'm comin' bud, just hang in there. I'm gonna keep you on the phone. Don't worry. I'm on my way." Jack sounded more worried than Mac had ever heard him before. 

 

Mac hummed in response. 

 

"Just stay awake, kid. Just stay with me." 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jack was driving as fast as he could to Mac's house, where he knew the kid went after their debrief.

 

He could hear the labored, pained breaths over the phone. 

 

Jack just hoped they never stopped. 

 

If Mac wasn't at the house, he didn't know if he'd be able to make it in time. 

 

"Kid, I'm in the driveway." 

 

Bozer's car pulled in beside him. Jack hadn't noticed him in his panic. 

 

"BOZE, STAY OUTSIDE!" Jack shouted, just in case there were any traps. He didn't want another kid getting hurt. 

 

Bozer seemed shocked, but followed his orders. "Jack, what's wrong?" 

 

"JUST STAY OUTSIDE!" 

 

He nodded, still looking confused. 

 

Jack ran to the door. 

 

It was unlocked.

 

He opened it, pointing his gun inside as the door slowly creaked open. 

 

Satisfied that there were no signs of traps, he stepped inside. "Mac?" 

 

Still holding his gun up, Jack walked towards the lights on inside the living room. 

 

What he saw next would haunt him forever. 

 

His kid was on the floor, face scrunched up in pain, breathing shallowly. 

 

Blood was everywhere. 

 

Mac's shirt was covered with it. 

 

Jack immediately dropped his gun and crouched down next to the kid. "MAC!" 

 

Mac flinched a bit at the noise and opened his eyes slightly. "J'ck.." His words were slurred from blood loss. 

 

"Hey kid. You're alright, we're gonna get you to a hospital." Jack's voice was choked up with tears. 

 

"Jack, can I come in?" Bozer's worried voice came in through the doorway. 

 

"Boze, don't-" 

 

It was too late. 

 

Bozer's face paled at the sight of Mac. 

 

"Oh my god." 

 

"Call 911, Boze. Then call Matty and Riley."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac knew someone was next to him. 

 

But he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't move. Was it Murdoc? 

 

A voice cut in and out of the pain filled haze. 

 

"Mac- st- with m-" 

 

It sounded familiar. Comforting. 

 

There was a hand squeezing his. He squeezed back weakly. 

 

Jack. 

 

"There you go, bud! Let me see those baby blues." 

 

Mac cracked his eyes open. 

 

"Hi kid."

 

Mac tried to speak, but it barely came out. "J'ck. Tired." 

 

Jack's face was blurred by Mac's tears, but he could still make out a sad smile.

 

"Don't go to sleep, bud, you need to stay awake."

 

Mac hummed in acknowledgement. 

 

"He really did a number on you, kid." 

 

Jack squeezed his hand tighter. 

 

It was then that he noticed Bozer next to him. 

 

"B'ze." 

 

Bozer had tears running down his face. "Hey Mac." 

 

His voice was choked up. 

 

Mac wanted to tell him that it was okay. It was bound to happen sometime. 

 

But he couldn't get any more words out. 

 

The pain doubled as he became more aware. 

 

He realized that there were hands pressing on his wounds. 

 

Keeping him from bleeding out. 

 

Mac blacked out. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Sh*t." Jack swore as Mac's eyes closed. 

 

He heard sirens nearby. 

 

Thank god. 

 

They were almost here. 

 

Bozer was trembling next to him. Jack wished he didn't have to see this, but was also glad he was here. 

 

If Mac- didn't make it, he wanted Bozer to know what happened. 

 

But he knew the kid would never get over this. 

 

Matty and Riley stepped through the door.

 

Riley's scream would haunt him for a long time.

 

Matty tried to keep a strong face, but tears slipped through her lashes. 

 

Jack's mind was racing. 

 

He barely noticed the medics rushing in with a stretcher. 

 

Taking him away from Mac.

 

"NO!" 

 

Jack shoved at the hands holding him back. 

 

"Mr. Dalton, you need to calm down." 

 

He heard sobbing from what seemed like light years away. 

 

The hazy world around him was filled with blood and needles and people and white and- 

 

A sharp pain in his neck stopped it all. 

 

He faded into darkness. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jack woke on a hospital bed. 

 

"Matty?" 

 

Matty stared him down. "They had to sedate you, Jack. You wouldn't let them work." 

 

It all came rushing back. 

 

He sat up quickly. "WHERE IS HE?!" 

 

Matty placed a hand on his chest to stop him. "Mac is in surgery still. He flatlined twice on the way here." 

 

Jack let a tear slip out of his eye. "What did they say?" 

 

"He's in critical condition. They don't know if he'll be able to make it through this. But Mac's strong. Our boy's been through a lot." 

 

Jack nodded. He turned his head to see Riley and Bozer asleep, leaning on each other for support. His voice softened. "How are they?" 

 

Matty sighed. "They aren't doing well. Seeing Mac like that, it'll leave a mark." 

 

She was right. 

 

If Mac didn't make it, none of them would ever be the same again. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The first thing Mac heard was snoring. 

 

"Jack, I think he's waking up." 

 

The snoring stopped abruptly. "What?!" 

 

A hand suddenly grabbed his. 

 

Mac squeezed it. 

 

It squeezed back. 

 

"Mac?" 

 

Bright lights attacked his vision. 

 

He closed his eyes again, than tried once more to open them. 

 

"Hey." Mac's voice was hoarse from disuse. 

 

"You really gave us a scare back there, bud." Jack was crying. 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"It's alright kid, what matters now is that you're okay." 

 

There was a lot of smiles and laughter after that. 

 

As well as some happy tears. 

 

Their family was on the mend.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mac honestly...


End file.
